Elves
This page has been created for LordNoodleXIV. No one but him may edit this page without his permission. WIP Introduction Elves are an ancient race of humanoids that have lived in the New World before man could even walk. The Elves are a diverse people with a diverse culture and body structure. In that sense they resemble the humans, but live far longer. A average elf live span is twice that of a normal human. The Elven Race is open for anybody to use as long as they do not tear down the already written culture and history on this page. History In the early years of Elven history Elves were at war with each other. The different breeds fought for domination. Elvin kingdoms and nations rose and fell until finally the Elvin nation of Olympus gain power. The Olympus kingdom took control of all the Noodle Iles and created a sense of one amongst the elves. The nation of Olympus stayed in power for a millennia before humans came to the Noodle Isles. Humans introduced the elves to the outside world and started a great wave of adventure. Many young elves left home in hopes to see the world. This was the great age of Elvin exploration. About five hundred years later the age of Elvin exploration ended as quickly as it boomed. Many elves found that the humans were hostile toward them and some even meet the reached fate of becoming slaves. Young Elves no longer left home in search for adventure. However the Elvin race had already spread across the world. Many of them joined the ranks of the World Government. Some became pirates, and other became rebels. Elves were no longer limited to one island. They were across the world. Noodle Iles Geography The Noodle Iles is a mass of three hundred islands that are found in the New World. These Islands all have a similar climate, but usually different creatures. The Noodle Iles is also home to several floating islands. The land seems to just float above the water and other islands. These Islands are rich with Float Stone, a rare stone located in the new world. For this very reason many Elvin ships fly rather than sail. The plants and animals that grow on the Iles are known to be unique to that region. Many of the plants bear fruit that have strange effects on one’s body. None of these fruits however do nothing like a devil fruit, but they do however cause hallucinations and improve physical attributes. This feat is usually caused by the chemicals in the fruit removing the limiters on the body, or stimulating the cells to reproduce. None of them cause major effect, but they do need to be monitored, eating the wrong fruit to many times could mess up ones internal system and cause serious damage to a person body. These fruit are often used in Elvin medicine which over time has come to be known as elf magic. Architecture Tree houses and nature friendly buildings are the race in the Nodle Iles. The reason for this is that many elves revere the forest as their ancient mother. They do not wish to offend her and thus built their homes around nature and in the case of the forest ontop of nature. Culture The Elves culture is marked by two major factors. The first is age. The age of an elf will determine how much power they have in Elven government. Age is equal to respect and respect equals to authority. Elven society is built off respect for their elders. The second factor is skin color. It does not control them as one would hat another because of their skin tone, but rather that those born with dark skin are seen as special. Most elves skin is pale, or peach colored, but once in a while there is an elf born with dark skin. Theses Elves are called Dark Elves. Dark Elves are thought to be special, and that the universe had something planned for them. Dark Elves are usually held to a higher standard than normal elves and on a normal basic live up to it. Dark Elves are the one who will more than likely leave the Iles and be the ones to chase after treasure. Fame and fortune are like bread and water to them. They always strive to do something great average does not suit them. However it should be noted that this attitude only permeates in the Elves in the Noodle Iles. Elves born outside the Noodle iles may have different cultures and Dark Elves may not play such a high role. Government Elvin society has splintered into several diffrent city states. Each city state has its own rules and regulation, but all city states have a baron. Barons are the greatest warror in the city. They rule over the cities military and answer only to the other power that is avaliable in every elvin city, and that is the council of Elders. The council makes laws and interpets them while the Baron enforces them. This is the only common theme amonst the elvin city states. Citizens Trivia List any trivia, such as Category:Race Category:LordNoodleXIV